Forever In Your Heart
by Failisse
Summary: DDF/SM. When Serenity was little, she had an imaginary friend. After being reincarnated, many things start to go wrong in her life. She begins to wonder where that friend that knew her so well went.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own….actually… screw it! Yes I do own Drop Dead Fred! He's mine all mine! Eheeeheeeheeee!_

**Warnings:**_ Moderately vulgar language (in Japanese! XD) and major OOCness._

**Forever In Your Heart**

She awoke to the blaring of her alarm. It was a Saturday, and while there was no school there was a Senshi meeting at the temple.

'Shimatta!' she thought as she rushed to get ready. 'I'm going to be late again!'

Throwing on her clothes and rushing down the stairs, she was out the door in 30 seconds flat. She raced down the street and made it to the temple steps. She stopped for a second before jogging up the rest of the way. Reaching the top, she stopped to catch her breath.

Sluggishly, she made her way towards the door but stopped just before the entrance. She heard them talking and, a little curious, she listened in to their conversation.

"That baka Odango Atama is late again! Will she grow up and learn to be on time for once!" shouted Rei angrily.

"Rei, chill! I know she's hopeless but your constant whining is making me irritable."

"But Makoto, Rei is right. Usagi needs to learn some responsibility. Even after battling Galaxia she still hasn't improved in her studies. I'm worried that she isn't taking life seriously. If she doesn't get serious soon she'll make an incompetent queen."

"How can you guys say this about Usagi! She's our friend!"

"She may be our friend but she's as irresponsible as a two year old! She has the same attention span as one too!"

"Rei!"

"She's right Minako. Usako is too immature to become queen. She needs to stop acting like a baby and grow up. I will not let my kingdom fall into ruin because she was off daydreaming."

"Mamoru! You konoyaru! How can you say that about the woman you love! Do you even care about her feelings?"

He sighed. "It's true that we are supposed to rule together in the future, but to be honest, I don't love her. Even as Serenity she was irresponsible. And she always blamed all the messes she created on an imaginary character. I'm only staying with her out of obligation and to make sure that Chibiusa is born. Other than that, I have no real feelings for her."

Usagi turned away from the door, unable to listen anymore. Tears streamed down her face and a sob escaped her lips. Before she knew it she was running down the temple steps and towards the park. She never even noticed when the shoji screen door slid open and the Senshi looked out.

Minako watched her run away. Fighting the outrage that she felt inside, she turned sharply back around to face the rest of the Senshi and the Earth Prince. "Well, I hope you traitors are happy. You've completely crushed her spirit." And with that she turned her back on them and marched away.

Ami turned to look at Rei. "Do you really think we were too harsh?" Rei huffed and rolled her eyes. Grabbing a broom she said, "She'll get over it."

* * *

Usagi ran into the park, clumsily tripping over herself and falling to the ground. Chocking back a sob she stood wobbly onto her feet and made her way towards the park bench on which she often sat. She collapsed onto it, and curled herself up into a ball. She lay there sobbing harshly, full of doubts and self-loathing.

She had NO idea the Senshi thought of her like that. Even her beloved Mamo-chan seemed to think her irresponsible. Had she not fought for Earth, dying on several occasions to save it? Wasn't that responsible? If so, then why did they say those things? Did they truly think of her as incompetent?

Only Minako seemed to disagree. And what of the Outers? Did they hold the same sentiments as the rest? She didn't know what was worse, knowing or not knowing what they thought of her.

"Oh Selene? What do I do? I'm supposed to be a princess, wise and dignified. I'm supposed to be a Senshi, responsible and mature. And in the future, I'm supposedly a queen. But Selene, I don't feel like any of these! I feel like a kid who's had to grow up too fast!"

"Where did the person I once was go to? I was Usagi Tsukino, a carefree and happy child. How did this all happen? Why did this happen? I'm not ready to become queen! I'm not even sure I want to!"

"Please Selene, if you're listening, onegai, I want to be able to live my life free from the responsibilities set before me. Onegai….Selene-sama …onegai!"

Overwhelmed by the trials of her day, Usagi curled up onto the bench and drifted off into a fitful slumber.

_**Dream**_

_A young Princess Serenity was walking through the moon's garden searching for her friend. They were playing hide and seek and she was it. _

_She giggled softly when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, but when she turned around there was no one there. She frowned, slightly confused before returning to her search. She spun around again when she felt her other shoulder being tapped, but when she turned to catch the culprit he was already gone. _

_Pouting slightly, her face soon lifted up into a devious grin as she carefully devised a plan. When she felt someone tap her left shoulder, she pivoted on her right heel and caught the tacky green jacket of the perpetrator._

"_I got you!" she declared giggling._

"_That s'not fair! You tricked me Bunny!" said the carrot topped man pouting. _

"_It's fair, it's fair! Besides, I wasn't the one who kept disappearing!" she countered._

"_Well just cause you can't disappear like me doesn't mean you have to resort to trickery! That's cheating! Therefore, I declare me the winner by default!"_

"_What! You can't do that!"_

"_I can do anything because I'm Drop Dead Fred!" he said puffing out his chest in pride._

_Immediately, he got splattered with a mud cake. Serenity burst out laughing as she admired her handiwork._

"_Right, that's it. This means war!" And with that they flew into an all-out mud fight._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Blinking her eyes open, she sat up and looked around her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it took her a moment before she was able to discern where she was.

'How did I end up back at home? I don't remember walking back,' she thought perplexed. Crawling out of bed, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom was making lunch.

Ikuko turned around to see her daughter watching her. "Oh Usagi! What happned? Have you been crying?" Usagi shifted on her feet a little nervously. "No reason mom, it was just a bad dream."

"I see," said Ikuko unconvinced. "By the way Usagi, when did you get back? I didn't even hear you walk in."

"Uh…I…uh guess I was just quite."

"Oh…..okay….if you say so. In that case, what would you like for lunch?"

She looked away. "Actually kaa-san, I'm not really that hungry. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and work on homework." With that said, she headed up the staircase towards her room. Ikuko watched her daughter go. Her brows were creased in worry.

"I wonder what's wrong with Usagi? She never refuses to eat. Something must really be bothering her to want to skip out on a meal and go work on homework."

Usagi trudged into her room and sat down at the desk. She opened her book ready to study, but almost immediately closed it again.

She frowned to herself. 'Ah screw it!' she thought before grabbing her purse and sneaking out the window. Landing on her feet she quietly made her way out the back and headed towards the Crown Arcade.

* * *

She entered through the sliding double glass doors and headed towards the counter. Almost immediately the boy over the counter bar spotted her.

"Hey, Usagi! It's been awhile since I've seen you here! Have you been busy studying with your friends?" he asked.

"Oh, Konichiwa Motoki! Yeah, I've been pretty busy studying for exams," she lied, feeling a little guilty. Motoki just smiled and waved it off. "Alrighty then, what would you like?" he asked pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Can I get a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing!" he answered smiling. "It will be ready in just a second."

She thanked him and then turned around. For a moment, she could have sworn she'd seen a guy dressed in a tacky green suit with a mop full of flaming red hair winking at her from across the booth; but when she blinked he was gone.

Shaking her head and mumbling to herself about weird dreams, Usagi turned back just as Motoki placed the milkshake in front of her.

Sipping her milkshake thoughtfully, she barely noticed when her mind began drifting off.

_**Flashback**_

_Princess Serenity slept peacefully in her pink silk night gown. She slept on, blissfully unaware of the chaos that was about to ensue. _

_Black clouds began to form above her head. Suddenly, a torrent of ice cold rain plummeted down onto her sleeping form._

"_Iiiiieeeeee!!!" she shrieked loudly thoroughly soaked. Suddenly there was laughter above her head. "Hahahaha! That was priceless! You should have seen your face! Now your'all soppin wet! Hahahahaha!"_

_Scowling up at him, she quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it, but he dodged before it could hit. Cursing to herself, she grabbed another and chased him around the room trying to smack him with it._

_They both were laughing loudly, when suddenly the door swung open. There was her mother, Queen Serenity, with night cream smeared onto her face and cucumbers in her eyes._

"_What is going on in here?!" she yelled peeling off the cucumbers, thoroughly annoyed at having been woken up just after midnight._

"_Ah! It's the megabitch!" screamed Drop Dead Fred immediately cowering behind Serenity even though he knew he couldn't be seen. Serenity just rolled her eyes at his behavior. How typical of him to start cowering in front of an authority figure._

_She heard someone cough loudly to get her attention. Turning back around she saw her mother glaring at her._

_"Uh…nothing mother," she lied a little nervously. "I just thought I saw a spider on the wall, that's all."_

_The Queen raised her eyebrows, completely unnconvinced; and Fred glared indignantly at having been referred to as a spider._

_The Queen sighed. "My darling daughter, please do not lie to me. It is unbecoming of you. It was obviously not a spider that had you running about laughing your head off. Now tell me, does this have anything to do with what you imagined as a child?"_

"_Um….what exactly would that be mother?"_

_The Queen rubbed her temples and sighed. "Don't play dumb with me Serenity, you know what I'm referring to. You used to have an imaginary friend. What was his name? George? Harry?"_

"_Fred, mom. His name was Fred."_

"_Ah, that's right, Drop Dead Fred. You used to go on about him all the time. You told me he was the cause of all the ruckus and damage that you caused. Tell me dear, do you still think he's real?" Serenity looked behind her, but Fred just shrugged his shoulders as if saying, "don't look at me."_

"_Mother he is real, he's here right now."_

"_Where? I don't see him," she said looking around the room._

"_That's because I'm the only one who can."_

_The queen sighed exasperated._ "_Serenity, don't you think you're a little too old to be conjuring up fantasies?" asked her mother seriously._

"_But mom this isn't a fantasy I'm conjuring up! He's real! I swear!"_

"_Serenity! If you are going to insist on going down this track with me I'm going to have to seriously start considering your sanity. You're obviously not well if you believe that there is some sort of invisible being in this room that is constantly causing you to stray from your path! You're a princess! And the only heir to the Silver Millennium! You're 17 years old and you have many responsibilities, and yet you act as if you were still five!"_

"_You can't continue this way. You're going to be married soon!"_

"_What!" screamed Serenity in shock and outrage._

"_Who says I have to get married?!"_

_The queen rolled her eyes. _"_It's the law dear. Whenever a Lunarian royal has her 18__th__ birthday, she is to be wed to one deemed worthy of her."_

"_But…but…" she spluttered, her mouth flapping like a fish._

_"There's no if's, but's, or and's dear. It's the law, and not even I can change it."_

"_Yes, but, who am I going to marry?" asked Serenity shaking with aggitation._

"_I have already arranged for you to marry Endymion, the Prince of the Earth."_

_She looked at her mother as if she were insane, which in her books she must be. "You can't be serious! That bakayarou is going to be my husband!? I won't accept it!"_

"_Serenity! Cease and desist this unacceptable behavior! How dare you refer to your future husband in such a way! It is unseemly!"_

"_Besides," she sighed, "you have no choice in the matter. Your birthday is tomorrow and he will be there. I will announce your engagement at the ball. And before that time I must insist that you grow up and stop acting like a child, because like it or not, your future will be with him."_

_And with that the queen walked out, slamming the door behind her. Serenity fell to her knees, her mind numb. Fred edged uncertainly up behind her and enfolded her in an awkward embrace. _

_She fell into his arms sobbing."Why!? Why does she do this to me!? She knows I hate that konyarou! Why would she make me wed him?"_

_Drop Dead Fred, in serious mode for once, just held her as she clutched onto him tightly._

_Soothing her with words of reassurance, he calmly petted her hair. Outside he remained calm, but inside his mind was in turmoil. _

_How could this happen? She was his best friend! He had watched her grow from a young and innocent child into a young woman, hard pressed and tortured with responsibilities she didn't want nor need. They couldn't part now! He wouldn't let that happen!_

_Suddenly, a light went off in his head. "Hey Bunny, I think I have a plan," he said to her._

"_What is it?" she whispered, pressed up against his form. He shivered suddenly for some unknown reason._

"_How bout we run away together? You know, get off this ol'rock and travel somewhere?"_

"_Where would we go?" she asked, no longer crying._

"_We could go anywhere. We could travel the stars and see all sorts of sights. We could hitch a ride on a shooting star. Wouldn't that be nice?"_

_She smiled. "Yeah, that would be wonderful," she said breathing in his purely unique scent. He smelled like sugar cookies and gingersnaps._

"_When do we leave?" she asked, almost shyly._

"_Tomorrow."_

"_But tomorrow's the ball! How would we sneak out?"_

"_Don't worry. I've got a plan. After your mother announces the engagement, meet me at the veranda by the silver fountain, you know, the one you used to play by when you were little. I'll pick you up and we'll fly away together, okay?" he told her smiling._

"_Alright Fred, I trust you. I'll meet you there after the announcement."_

"_Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinky._

"_Promise," she said, interlocking hers with his in a little kid's oath._

_They watched the morning sunrise from her window, happily anticipating their escape. Little did they know it would be the last time they ever saw each other. _

_The Dark Kingdom attacked that night, killing everyone._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Usagi blinked as she noticed a hand waving in front of her face. Turning around, she noticed it belonged to the owner of the cafe. He looked worried and upset.

"Usagi, you've been spaced out for practically 15 minutes! You didn't even notice me trying to get your attention. Are you all right?"

"Uh…yeah…I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Motoki smiled understandingly. "Boy troubles?"

"....sort of. I was just remembering someone I knew when I was a lot younger. I haven't heard from him in avery long time, but today I couldn't help reminicing."

"Hmmm. He must have been very special to you. You seem to miss him a lot," Motoki stated perceptively.

"Yeah…he was my best friend. I didn't really have a lot of time to think about it back then, but I think he may have meant more to me than just a friend."

"I thought as much," he stated while nodding his head. "You had a big smile on your face the entire time you were recalling whatever it is you were recalling."

"Yeah, he always had a way of making me smile."

"Why don't you get in touch with him? I'm sure wherever he is he's missing you too."

She frowned slightly. "I would, but I don't know where he is right now. It's been a long time since I last talked to him. I wouldn't know where to begin looking."

"Well you know what they say. Fate has a funny sense of humor. You might just run into him when you're least expecting it."

"I hope so," she stated wistfully. "Well, I probably better head home. Thanks Motoki, for the milkshake and all. I really enjoyed our chat."

"Anytime Usagi! Don't be a stranger now! Come and visit me more often."

She smiled. "Definitely. I'll come by as soon as I can. Take care!"

As she walked out the doors, she noticed it was already late. The sun was setting and it would be dark in a couple minutes. She headed down the street towards the park.

She didn't feel like going home just yet.

* * *

The park was deserted except for an old couple strolling by. She nodded to them as she walked past. Reaching the bench, she sat down. The stars were coming out, and she could already see the moon, bright as the sun in the daytime. She felt there was something in the air tonight, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was."

Humming a tune she used to sing on the moon, she opened her mouth and let the words flow out.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
_

_(She had always felt something or someone was missing in her life. Sure she had the Senshi, and Mamoru, but something felt off. Like there was still a big piece of her heart missing)_

_  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_(She remembered him, even if he didn't remember her. Where was he now? Had he been reincarnated with the rest of them? Could imaginary friend's even die?)_

_  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories _

_(Her Senshi were traitors! They didn't believe in her, even after all she had accomplished, after all the sacrifices she had made for them. Where was he? Why wasn't he here when she needed him the most!?)_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

_(She didn't want to be queen! She had never even wanted to be a princess! 'I don't want this!' she thought desperately.)_

_  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_(If she could only see him, just one last time.)_

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

_(She knew now that she loved him.)_

Her song died off, escaping into the wind. She really didn't know what to do.

"I wish Fred were here with me now, he'd know what to do," she whispered mournfully. The wind stirred, and a soft breeze caressed her cheek.

"_You only had to ask,"_ it whispered. Then suddenly, he was there, holding her in his arms. Shock coursed through her body, and a pleasent feeling tingled through her. She felt like she had just died and gone to heaven.

'_Is this real she thought?_'

Holding her breathe she slowly unraveled his arms from around her waist and looked up into his eyes. They were green. The brilliant emerald green she'd known for most of her young life. They sparkled at her as if they knew the words she couldn't form. He was smiling at her; that wonderful mischievous smile that had gotten her into all sorts of trouble. Oh how she had missed that smile!

Crying out with joy she leapt at him knocking him over onto his back. They both went down, tumbling and laughing with joy.

"Oh Fred how I missed you!" she cried. "You don't know how good it is to see you! Where have you been? I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He just looked up at her and poked her on the nose. "Where do you think I've been silly? There's only one place I could reside," he remarked moving his hands over her heart.

"You mean, you've been with me all this time?" she exclaimed surprised. "Why haven't I seen you until now? Why didn't you come when I needed you before?"

He looked a little distressed at her question.

"I have been trapped here in your heart. Only when you remembered me and asked me to come could I have answered. I wasn't purposely trying to avoid you; I just couldn't appear until you asked," he explained looking a little downtrodden.

"Why? I don't understand. Why couldn't you come until you were called?" she asked a little confused.

He sighed. "All imaginary friends come from a place called Limbo and are each appointed a case to work on. You were mine. I helped you grow up as normally as you could, being a princess and all. I tried to show you what fun was before your duties and responsibilities took up all your time. We grew close, and I grew to love you. I decided to remain with you until you no longer needed me."

"You grew up into a beautiful young woman, with fire and spirit in her soul. My love for you grew into a kind that was forbidden among imaginary friends. I could have gotten in big trouble if I had let you known how I felt. But that day, when your mother announced that you were to wed, I just didn't care anymore. I promised myself I would take you away from the life you hated, and we would escape together from all the rules and obligations."

"But it didn't happen like I had planned."

"When you died," he began mournfully, "I was sealed away into your heart by the Imaginary Friends council. They told me that if you remembered me in your next life and called out my name I could come say goodbye," he explained regret shinning deeply in his eyes.

Usagi just looked at him, her expression unreadable. "What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going? I just found you again, how can you just leave me!" she shouted angrily.

He looked away. "It's not my wish to leave you but unfortunately, the Council has already decided my next case. I can't fight them; I don't have the power too," he replied regretfully.

Usagi just shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "I can't….no I won't believe this to be our fate! I just got you back and there is no way I'm letting you go again! You mean too much to me….I…"

"Don't!" he shouted almost desperately, "Don't say it! I can't bear to hear those words. Not when I know I'll have to leave."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm not letting you leave. Your entire council can go to Hell for all I care. I won't let them take you!"

"You can't defy them! You'll only bring more trouble for yourself!" he exclaimed halfheartedly.

"I don't care. I don't care what they'll try and do to me. Try being the key word here. They can try but they won't succeed. I have more power in my pinky then they have in their entire assembly."

She breathed a little nervously. "Fred, if you had the choice to give up your powers, give up being an imaginary friend and stay with me, would you do it?" she asked.

He looked at her incredulously, as if she were suddenly spewing fish from her mouth. Why would she ask him that! Of course he would! Anything to be with his Bunny!

"Yes," he stated seriously, "I'd give up my entire world to be with you."

She smiled brightly at him. "Then kiss me and say my name," she commanded gently.

He looked at her adoringly. "Serenity Selena Crescent," he whispered just before he touched her lips with his. Their bodies glowed with moonlight as Usagi transferred part of her life energy into his soul, making him fully human.

As the light died down Usagi gave Fred one more peck on the lips before resting her forehead against his.

She was drained from using so much energy; drained but content. She whispered "I love you" before passing out.

He just sat there holding her; counting his blessings. He was fully human now. No more powers and no more cases; but it didn't matter. He was with the one he would love and treasure for the rest of his life.

And that was enough love to last a lifetime.

Perhaps even two.

**OMG! I'm finally finished! I have to say that's the most I've ever written in one sitting. But it's a oneshot so it's to be expected. I hope everyone liked it. I know its major OOC on all the characters, but it was just something that popped into my head and I had to write it out. For those of you who have not heard of or have ever watched the movie "Drop Dead Fred" I must insist that you go out and rent it right now! It's a little corny and definitely cliché, but it can be hilarious and heartwarming at times. It was one of my favorites and so I wanted to pair it with my other favorite Sailor Moon. Anyways, even if you didn't watch the movie I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**

**-Failisse**


End file.
